The invention concerns a side gusseted bag according to the preamble of claim 1. Side gusseted bags are used widely in particular because they enable a usually desired parallelepipedal shape with a rectangular or square cross-section and with suitable top and bottom shapes. However, with respect to openings that are to be provided at the top area with folded-in side gussets the design of the side gusseted bag is often unsatisfactory. This applies in particular in case of resealable bags where only an opening of a slit shape extending approximately across the width of the main surfaces may be realized into which then possibly the upper ends of the side gusseted walls project obstructively. Primarily in case of bag contents that are not easily flowable or pourable and that optionally require for removal of the bag contents a shaking or grabbing action, the opening of the bag is unsatisfactory with respect to accessibility and handling.
EP 1 442 992 A discloses a side gusseted bag with a resealable closure that has a side gusset that can be folded freely outwardly and thus has a large, easily accessible opening. In order to close the bag, to secure the side gusset during transport, and also in order to provide a tamper evident closure, the side gusseted bag can be closed at a spacing below the resealable closure with a horizontal tear seam extending across the side gusset and the front and back sides. This however results in a difficult opening action requiring tearing open the seam across the entire width and a loss of usable packaging height.